


《掉春》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom - Fandomm
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei
Kudos: 7





	《掉春》

焉栩嘉又在晚上进了局子。

上大学之后他快成了这里的常住人口，夜晚时分伤痕累累进来再在第二天上午被赵磊领走，夜里值班的民警喝浓茶，连带着也会分他一杯，他在更衣室里有柜子，里面杂七杂八装了保温杯小毯子，红茶温而浓，每次都喝的他更困。于是就裹着毯子蜷在长凳上睡觉，走廊里偶尔有零星脚步声，他往往 越睡越冷，脸颊在白炽灯管底下显出一种奇异的苍白来，冷的受不了时赵磊就来了，客气地和民警打招呼寒暄，温柔地把他喊醒。

赵磊真正选择当刑警是在焉栩嘉上高三之后，所有人都不理解，夏之光和他做了十几年邻居，爸妈都不在国内那几年没少受赵磊照顾，他问焉栩嘉你哥图啥呢，你们家公司他不要了？焉栩嘉说我不知道。他没骗夏之光，他是真不知道，他在半夜跑去赵磊房间，黏黏糊糊蹭进他哥被子里，赵磊半闭着眼睛去搂他，他把头埋在对方有点烫的颈窝里，还没开口赵磊就已经回答了，嗓音在漆黑的房间里沙沙响，他说嘉嘉，我只是不想当天底下最大的恶人。

他这下明白他在说什么了，焉栩嘉想，于是他哑了似的张着嘴，发出几个含混的音节来。赵磊第一次操他之前也是这么说的，他们是兄弟，焉栩嘉才十六岁，他趴在自己卧室那张过分柔软的水床上，头发一绺绺被汗水分开，赵磊握着他胯骨两侧把自己送进去，疼痛和黏腻感全顺着尾椎爆炸一样往上涌，他眼前一阵阵发晕，肩胛骨上落了几滴冰凉的液体。他哥的眼泪像一把刀，扎进他肺里，让他疼的喘不上气。赵磊觉得爱他是错，焉栩嘉不敢再想，好像爱他是在凌迟赵磊，可要他不爱又做不到，他们在痛里喘息，翻来覆去地仿佛两条求生的、挣扎的鱼。

赵磊向来拿他没办法，家里有司机接他上下学，他非要拉着赵磊去挤地铁，他们那个时候已经差不多高，他哥还是像保护小孩似的护着他往人潮里走，他恍惚地看着赵磊和别人撞到肩膀，在汹涌的晚高峰里忽然希望他们都变成罐头，永远紧挨着，直到衰老腐烂。他要做爱的时候赵磊更拿他没办法，前戏做到一半他就等不及，赵磊亲他耳垂问他嘉嘉，是不是很痛啊，哥哥先出去好不好？他泪珠子断线一样往下掉，蹭在赵磊发尾和下巴上，还是执着地说不。他就要这样，连他自己都搞不清楚为什么，赵磊只能听他的。

他在高中学习很差，和夏之光一起不学无术，赵磊去开家长会，回来亲自给他做饭，焉栩嘉在餐桌上摔了筷子，他想要赵磊发火，想要他强硬地要求他好好学习，像焉栩嘉无数次要求他做这做那一样。可是赵磊没有，他哥惊慌地过来抱住他，于是他在对方无措的目光下红了眼圈。

赵磊说嘉嘉，不想学就别学了，等咱爸老了我就不当警察了，你不要有压力。

焉栩嘉自己都觉得自己莫名其妙，他大一那年抱着被子在宿舍床上醒过来的时候几乎想要大吼，向几十公里以外的哥哥大喊，也向自己大喊——质问他也质问自己，你为什么总要这样。

那天之后他搬了出去，和他对床的翟潇闻一起搬进了夏之光租的房子里，他没告诉过赵磊，他知道赵磊早就发现了，只是不想说。

他不知道赵磊了解多少，知不知道夏之光家里只有一张床，知不知道他保护了很多年的弟弟拒绝了回家住，却每天夜里都和另外两个人抱在一起。他们都和赵磊太不一样了，焉栩嘉想，他们三个做爱时像狼，至少夏之光从来没问过他疼不疼，他们把他摁在床上操，让他像一滩水一样软下去，两条腿无力地分开。更多的日子里他是旁观者，翟潇闻抓着他的手和他断断续续地聊天，然后高潮，放松下来的时候指头懒散地搭在他手心上。

大学宿舍里的第四个人叫周震南，周震南经常说他们三个是连体婴，焉栩嘉想今天这一幕要是给他知道了估计又要笑他们，连进警局都要一起进。

焉栩嘉以前没有这样进来过，他总是一个人出去，在酒吧里和别人打起来。这次晚饭都没吃就和夏之光去收拾他们楼下那一屋半夜在家唱k的邻居，闹到双方都挂了彩。

旁边的翟潇闻手还搭在他的肩上，凑到他耳边问他能不能整根儿烟给他抽抽，焉栩嘉古怪地瞟他一眼，发现夏之光无聊地已经靠在墙上睡着了，翟潇闻眼睛里带着点喝醉之后半醒半梦的迷离，正飘忽地瞧着他。

没有，焉栩嘉说，咱们不被铐起来就不错了，你知道聚众斗殴什么概念吗大哥。

翟潇闻诚实地摇头，又问他，那你那个能捞咱们的哥什么时候来？现在都十点多了，明天元旦，我还得早点回家呢。

他说，我本来想着咱仨跨个年，现在倒好，只能在局子里和警察叔叔跨年了。

明天元旦？焉栩嘉愣了几秒，他想起早上赵磊突然给他发微信问他晚上回不回家，他还觉得奇怪，父母出国之后，他整月整月的不回去他哥都没说过一个字，他们每星期至少打三次电话，赵磊从来没要求过他回家。

他像只跛脚鸟，在黑暗里扑腾着乱飞，白昼下伤病无处遁形，他有时候想还不如干脆把另一条腿也扯断，让他彻底变成断线的风筝，掉到地上去，或者掉到赵磊胸腔上，他们一起疼了这么多年，也不差再重复几年了。

赵磊来的时候还差十五分钟到一月一号，值班的民警把他领到焉栩嘉他们那个小隔间去。他宝贝了快二十年的弟弟靠在小同伙肩膀上睡的东倒西歪，左边还有个嘴角淤青的前邻居夏之光。他心里好笑，同时又有点发苦，淡淡的，持续地在嘴里蔓延。

睡着的焉栩嘉脸颊发红，刘海垂下来挡了半边眼睛，指头微蜷着被翟潇闻松松地握在手里，赵磊看着他，几乎不想上前去把他叫醒，他弟弟是全天下最无辜的小孩子，他忍不住想。  
最终他当然还是走过去把他拍醒了，焉栩嘉有点恍惚地盯他，像还在做梦。

哥……他说，你来啦……

嗯。赵磊很轻地回答他。

焉栩嘉去摸他的指节，手抽走的时候翟潇闻一下子也醒了，他揉着眼睛去看赵磊，后者半蹲着，对他投来一个浅浅的笑，你是嘉嘉的室友吧，他说，嘉嘉经常和我提起你和光光。

啊，是是是，我是翟潇闻，他挠了挠头，谢谢哥来救我们。

别客气，赵磊说，这都是小事，我还要谢谢你们帮我照顾嘉嘉。

夏之光不知道已经在旁边听了多久，这时候才笑着开口道，磊哥，你别这么说，嘉嘉最讨厌别人说他是小孩子需要被照顾了。

是吗，赵磊顿了一下，视线里焉栩嘉的嘴角抿的很紧，他于是点头道，我知道了。

他们出去的时候正好是十二点，西北风刮的像从天上下刀子，赵磊要送他们回去，被焉栩嘉拒绝，他弟弟带了两层帽子，抓着他胳膊含糊不清地说要回家，让夏之光和翟潇闻自己打车走，然后在另外两个人难以置信的目光下坐进了副驾驶。

赵磊没动，带着歉意望向他们，翟潇闻简直忍不住想把焉栩嘉揪出来打一顿，然而夏之光在他行动之前就妥协了，他说谢谢磊哥捞我们，我和小翟下个月每天都一定给嘉嘉买早饭吃。

那辆车彻底消失在翟潇闻视线里的时候他忍不住哆嗦着问夏之光，焉栩嘉他哥怎么这样？

夏之光的脸在手机屏幕微弱的光线里毫无表情，搂住他的肩膀逆着风往大路上走。

过了一会儿才说，他哥一直都这样，焉栩嘉像他的命一样，说什么他都听，你知道吗小翟，我有时候都觉得……

什么？

哪怕他让他哥这辈子都不要找女朋友不要结婚了，和他在一起，在一起……乱伦，他哥都会答应他的。

夏之光的声音在风里被撕扯着几乎变了形。

第一个红灯的时候赵磊停了车问他，嘉嘉，你受伤了吗，有没有哪里疼？

焉栩嘉沉默了几秒，说没有。

他听到赵磊嘴里含着的那口气落下去，他哥的声音那么轻，好像他是玻璃做的娃娃，大点声就会震碎了似的。他想到这就忽然烦得厉害，想拉开车门跳下去狠狠砸在地上，然后告诉赵磊他没事儿，他坚强的很。赵磊总是这么担心他，焉栩嘉想他是不是恨不得让他待在家里永远不要出去，每分每秒都用摄像头看他有没有磕到碰到。

录取通知书到了之后赵磊问他要不要托关系不去住宿舍，他看着他哥，鬼使神差地摇了摇头说算了，大学就是要体验宿舍生活。

在赵磊怔愣的几秒里，他又补充，哥，我想和之光一起住。

接着果不其然赵磊冲他点头说好，他语气又很轻，轻的焉栩嘉咬牙切齿，他就从来不问他一下为什么，他干嘛不要求一下他别走，只要他说他就不走了。

不过焉栩嘉也清楚地知道，他哥什么都不会说的。

那个暑假里他和赵磊依旧睡在一张床上，半夜醒来身边总是空的，他赤脚去把窗帘拉开一点，看到赵磊背对着他在阳台抽烟，那微弱的火星那么小，他哥身形瘦削，仿佛要和燥热的三伏天一起被吹散在风里，月亮在他肩膀右面吊起遥远的弯来，脊骨上还隐约留着被弟弟指甲划的几道红。

家里在他意料之中的没什么变化，就是地上的毯子好像更厚也更软了，他上次回来还是国庆节，呆了一天就走了，和他们宿舍里的人一起去天津玩，九月份赵磊问他要不要出国旅游，他说我就想去隔壁坐摩天轮，哥你来吗？赵磊反问他说你想让我去吗。

他当时直接关了视频，夏之光趴在他旁边儿打游戏，输了一局之后抬头看他发呆，忍不住吐槽说焉栩嘉你这个人真够别扭的，你天天跟你哥这儿唧唧歪歪的，怪不得你大三了还没谈过恋爱。

你懂什么？焉栩嘉翻白眼，你看我哥搞对象吗？谈恋爱太俗了，你这种俗人不懂我们。再说了你和你那些女朋友两个人都在外面胡搞，那叫什么谈恋爱。

夏之光嘿了一声，翟潇闻洗完澡出来，浑身上下只围了条浴巾，擦着头发冲他们扬下巴，问，做吗？

做个鬼，焉栩嘉一骨碌翻身下床：你们俩玩儿吧，我洗澡去。

赵磊把灯打开了，焉栩嘉衣服全都乱七八糟扔在地毯上，鞋也没穿，他站在客厅中央很坦然的样子。伸出手臂让他哥来拥抱他，赵磊走过来把他拉进怀里，嘴唇抵着他耳垂说，嘉嘉，新年快乐。

对不起，他闭着眼睛喃喃，哥，我又打架了。

没关系的，没关系的，没事的，赵磊轻轻地一遍一遍重复，用力把他圈的更紧。

赵磊把他带上楼，回到那间他睡了很多个日子的卧室里，然后和他分别洗澡，再一起摔到床上去，焉栩嘉凑上去亲他，毫无章法地吻在他鼻子上。赵磊抓着他手亲回来，用湿漉漉的嘴唇去含他耳垂，他声音很低，松开他说要去拿套子和润滑剂。接着就被拦住了，焉栩嘉的脸在盖下来的帷幔里好像散着粉红，赵磊的手被他拉着摸下去就是一手心的潮湿。他湿的像条刚从海里游回来的美人鱼，把漂亮的尾巴换成了两条分开的又直又长的腿。足够柔软也足够诱人，赵磊没什么犹豫地伸进两根手指去搅弄，他就在水声里喘的很急地去勾他哥的腰，带着鼻音断断续续道，你快进来啊哥……别……别去拿套了……他几乎是在恳求，两只眼睛里盈了水汽，甚至马上就要流几滴眼泪下来。

赵磊哄他说嘉嘉乖，把手抽出来又去抱他，性器缓慢地顶进去，他感受到焉栩嘉的大腿绷紧了在发颤，忍不住去亲他发顶，他硬的厉害，几乎不敢去看焉栩嘉的眼睛，怕一下子捅进去伤了他。

焉栩嘉仰着脖子发抖，指尖蹭着床单磨过去，喘的自己都有点害怕，赵磊像个温吞又笨重的月亮，把自己全嵌进他身体里，他张着嘴想说点什么，漏出的全是破碎含混的音节，似乎总是这样，一想到操他的人是赵磊他就完全乱了阵脚。他哥那么温柔，焉栩嘉几乎没感觉到痛，只是喉咙干渴，交合的地方一阵阵地涨，涨到有种自己马上坏掉的错觉，脑子里烧开水一样晕头转向，视线里是赵磊晃动的一半肩膀。

嘉嘉，赵磊问他，能……你还疼吗？

他一句话也说不出来，皱着眉头把赵磊往前拉，接着就猛地被带到了海里沉沉浮浮，赵磊插的很深，一面还在舔吻他的锁骨，快感从下半身窜到天灵盖去，腿都要勾不住他哥的腰。

一小片床单都湿了，皱起来堆堆叠叠，他在起伏里流了很多眼泪，但是完全没有感觉，全部的感官功能都集中在尾椎和赵磊的嘴唇上，冷和热对撞，好像一下子在天堂里了一下子又要往下坠。那捅入的深度和肌肤相贴带来的战栗让他恍惚间以为他们不是在做爱，而是在撕扯灵魂，把对方的一半换成自己的，然后严丝合缝地剧烈颤抖。

到最后赵磊也开始发晕，着了火一样用力，焉栩嘉眼神失焦，断断续续支离破碎地喊哥哥，哥哥，求你了，哥哥，他大概不知道自己在发出什么声音，赵磊耳朵里更是接收不到。高潮的时候他没忍住骂了声操，汗湿的头发贴着他弟弟沾满泪水的面颊。

焉栩嘉生生被他插射了，精液顺着前端淌出来，脚趾连着大腿都在抖，呻吟声里漫着哭腔。他们两个身上全是汗，黏腻地、毫无芥蒂地像胶似的粘在一起。

嘉嘉，赵磊嗓子发紧，嘉嘉，我爱你。

焉栩嘉在朦胧的黑暗里看到他滑动的喉结，接着闭上眼睛，我也好爱你，他说。

他忽然又想到夏之光和翟潇闻，他们三个人以前在床上胡混，脸通红，脖子上爆出青筋，仿佛都争着要在性里当英雄。他又爽又疼地趴在床上骂脏话，他想也许这才是纯粹的做爱，像在中国北方的冬天里活，那么干，那么涩，那么直接。

那时候他似乎轻飘飘的，因为是一滩水，所以随时可以流走，没有人会拦住他，哪怕落到了小沟渠里也没关系。和赵磊在一起时却不是了，他在哥哥面前永远都是沉重地、扎实地存在着，东西南北只能选一个方向走。

哥，我有件事要告诉你。他说，喉咙还哑着。

他哥意料之中地没有反应，焉栩嘉想，没关系，反正也不需要他回答。

我和之光还有你今天看到的那个小翟……我们住在一起。我们每天晚上……睡一张床，有时候会——

别说了。

赵磊蓦地打断他，冰凉的食指压住他上嘴唇，别说了嘉嘉，他无法抑制地深呼吸，别说了，我不想听。

焉栩嘉盯着他，残忍地开口道：做爱，我们三个做……

焉栩嘉。

……

我好想把你锁起来。

每天都想。

赵磊直起身子来，焉栩嘉，你现在明白我有多变态了吗？你现在知道我为什么不敢催你回家了吗？你是我弟弟，我还能不知道你那点儿破事儿？嗯？你以为我是真愿意放你去外面住？  
他掐住他的脸，声音里带着从没出现过的狠戾，你是个人你记住了焉栩嘉，他说，我把你当宝贝，你能不能别他妈老把自己搞得像一滩烂泥一样！

哥，焉栩嘉坐起来搂他，眼泪把脸颊滑的一塌糊涂，哥，那你知道吗……

他扬起嘴角。

你这些话……我等了好久好久。

他说，

你说话老是轻轻的，我明明做错了，你为什么不骂我？你不想让我出去住，你为什么不说？你把我当纸娃娃，可我不是啊，我他妈不是，你痛的时候我也好痛啊赵磊，你永远别想让我走，你有多少罪我就也有多少罪，你给我记住了，你有多爱我我就有多爱你。

赵磊，你记住了没有？

赵磊看着他，慢慢地落了泪下来。

我记住了。

焉栩嘉，我全都记住了。

1月1号刚来的凌晨，他们在那天凉水一样的月亮里都掉了眼泪，又潮又热地像泡在温水里看焰火，焉栩嘉躺下时赵磊依旧从背后抱着他，小时候那样昏昏沉沉地最终陷入夜和梦，这是北方的冬天，靠加湿器来缓解干燥，于是他在梦里拉着赵磊一个劲儿往前跑，跑到南方快要涌来的春天去。

end.


End file.
